DAREDEVIL: Holy Hell
by HeroesAmongUs
Summary: Daredevil has just lost the love of his life, Elektra Natchios. Having not slept for days and still within the grieving process his unforgiving duties require him to continue protecting Hell's Kitchen. But the devil within wants out and a chance to wreak revenge for his lost love. (AU) (Strong Language, Sexual Threat and Strong Violence) (One-Shot)


_**DAREDEVIL**_

_HOLY HELL_

_I grimace with twisted glee as a crack of thunder cuts through the night air; it's all I can manage lately, the whole world temporally lights up for me. I'm not missing much. Hell's Kitchen is still dirty, its streets filled with vermin. You cut the head off one and another two grow in its place. The truth is I now see Hell's Kitchen for what it really is; a wild jungle. I can feel the rain against my face, ice-cold like tiny daggers constantly stabbing away. Nothing can replace the pain. Tonight is a cold night. The predators have come out for their prey... and so have I._

The Man Without Fear leapt off the weather-beaten chipped stone gargoyle he'd been sitting on. When he had been still upon it he could have passed for a statue. A devil among the angels. He dived through the air with great speed and confidence, the rain and air madly rushing past him. He fired his grappling hook from his billy club and swung on to a nearby rooftop. His movements belonged to those blessed with vision. He maneuvered with a sense of acrobatic elegance, enough to make any master gymnast proud.

_I hear something far too familiar. The most common way to get my attention. A scream. It might as well be my damn ringtone!_

Daredevil ran across the partly illuminated rooftop from a nearby billboard, his dark, blood-red boots pounding against the cold hard concrete. All the way to the edge, a moment spent in the air like a bird gliding, then landing on to the next rooftop with a heavy thud.

_One positive of Hell's Kitchen, a lot of flat rooftops. It helps that I know my way around. Heh, I could do it with my eyes closed._

The scream grew louder this time, it belonged to a woman. A group of four men had her backed against the wall down a secluded and revolting dirty alley way. They were wearing baseball caps and hoodies, which were completely soaked through now. Her breathing was rapid and shaky; she desperately tried to hold back her tears.

_Their hearts are beating fast, beating a filthy perverse rhythm. They plan to rape her. Something else has happened though. This late at night, she's no doubt a prostitute. Disgusting._

Daredevil landed in the alleyway behind the four men with a wet thump. The rain still pelted down like the relentless storm it was. _That's right, wash away the sins._

"Holy shit, it's Daredevil man." One of the thugs said boldly, trying to hide his fear.

Another crack of thunder lit his world up once again and he saw why the woman was crying so much. On the floor next to him was an awkwardly laying body with no pulse. It was her pimp.

"Murder." Daredevil growled. He raised his billy club and pointed it directly at them. "Jury's out punks, and you've been left with the executioner."

The thugs burst out into a mocking laugher. "That's your threat? Man, that is pussy weak! Here's my threat. Me and my boys are gunna break your fucking legs off and beat you to death with them. How 'bout that?"

_Stupid kids. I'm about to slap you into next week. I can say whatever the hell I want._

The grappling hook fired out of his billy club and went straight towards the thug that was trying to be clever. It embedded itself into his right shoulder, tearing through the meat and nerves as if they were paper. He left out a scream similar to the woman's just second ago, possibly even slightly higher. A cold smile found its way across Daredevils stubble filled chin. _I like it when they scream. The cries of the unjust._

The three men ran towards the red nightmare himself. Two of them had pulled out flick knives whilst the third pulled out a gun. As he cocked it Daredevil snapped to attention like a robot suddenly juiced with power and threw his billy club at the thug's hand.

Another scream of agony, he looked up after grabbing his hand, where he found out several knuckles had been broken, only to see a red leather gloved fist crash into his nose like a sledgehammer. This followed with a sickening crunch, then a warm sticky feeling trickling out and finally searing pain.

_They always bleed easily_. Daredevil picked up his billy club and slammed it against another thug's cheek. He had no idea what one but he knew it hurt him. They tried to defend themselves with wild kicks and sloppy punches which he just laughed off by unleashing a violent combo of kicks and grapples.

The thug who had the hook still sticking out his shoulder pulled himself off the floor. He ran up behind the vigilante, ready to strangle the life from his body. That was a fetish of his, strangulation. Something he had planned to do with the prostitute until Daredevil had appeared. Either way he wanted to choke someone tonight, however, his footsteps were heavy and uneven due to the shock of him rapidly losing blood. Just as the thug reached out Daredevil spun round and sidestepped him. He grabbed his arm in the process and with one swift blow from his palm he'd managed to snap the bone in the thugs arm clean in half.

_Thunder explodes for the third time. Nothing but groaning bodies sprawled out on the floor where they belong._

"Oh my god! Thank you." The woman's voice cried out in utter relief as she ran up and hugged Daredevil tightly.

He stood rooted to the spot, frozen. _I feel her body against mine. I seem to comfort her, I can't hear her crying anymore and her heart is beginning to relax. She leans in and kisses me on the cheek, thanking me again. No woman has kissed me since Elektra. Soft lips and warm body holding me. I miss you baby, I miss you so much._

He gently pushed her away and pulled his other billy club out of the thug, who let out a soft, half unconscious growl as it squelched free from his shoulder.

"Call an ambulance from a pay phone once you're away from here." He paused and sighed deeply then said softly but still with a rasp in his voice. "Be a good girl and find yourself another job. Do good in this world. Become a Doctor or a Lawyer." He ran up the side of the building grabbing on to the fire exit stairwell. With fluid leaps and bounds he was back on the roof tops in a matter of seconds and before even he knew it, he was back perched on top of the same stone gargoyle as before.

He pulled his mask off to show a tired and broken Matt Murdock. The tears of pain, anger, and loneliness rolled down his face, hidden by the rain. His one true love was gone forever and he was made to suffer on his own. Hell's Kitchen's worst had spawned the man responsible for his pain, and they would feel his wrath of the Devil.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this has been slightly updated with spelling and grammar. Thank you to the very kind Legendary Biologist. Check out her work!


End file.
